The present invention relates generally to cartons for packaging products, and more particularly to display cartons which are adapted to package products such that the product is exposed to the prospective purchaser thereof without having to open the carton.
In the packaging of products for retail sale, it is often desirable to have the product visible at the point of purchase. Thus, packaging containers desirably include a "window" so that the product packaged therein can be seen when the container is on the shelf at the point of purchase. This window is usually cut out of a panel or side of the container, and can be covered by a transparent plastic material or left uncovered. Whether or not the window is covered will depend upon the product being packaged in the container. It may be desirable to prevent prospective purchasers from touching the product prior to purchase; for instance, in packaging dolls or vases. On the other hand, it may be desirable to permit the prospective purchaser to better inspect the product in the container; for instance, in packaging a football.
When forming the window in such display containers, the section cut from the front of the container is usually discarded as waste material. In some cases, the cut-out section is cut in such a way that it is essentially two halves connected to the front of the container on either side of the window. The two halves are then folded inwardly against the inner surfaces of the side walls of the container to form a backdrop for the product to be displayed. By properly folding the backdrop about its connection to the front of the container, it could have the same finish as would the exterior surfaces of the container.
Of particular importance with respect to the invention to be described hereafter, conventional display containers, including those with windows, are typically formed from blanks which include material for forming the bottom or top of the container. FIG. 1 shows such a blank, the bottom panel of the container being generally designated as A. The cut-out section made to form the window of the container is generally designated as B. As shown in FIG. 1, the bottom panel A is connected to flaps below the cut-out section on the front of the octagonal container. When forming the box by folding the blank about the fold lines scored in the material, usually cardboard, the bottom panel A is folded into position to connect the front, back and sides of the container.
As FIG. 1 illustrates, the conventional design of display containers having windows therein is uneconomical as well as inefficient insofar as manufacturing is concerned. The cut-out section of material for forming the window is wasted while additional material is required to form the bottom of the container. Moreover, the box blank is made wider only for the purpose of including the bottom panel. In FIG. 1, compare the x+x' dimension with the x dimension. Thus, the manufacturing, handling and storage of the box blanks prior to formation of conventional display containers has been further complicated by this design of the box blank.
Accordingly, the above shortcomings with respect to material waste and manufacturing efficiency warrant the redesign of the conventional display container. Thus, the present invention.